The Ring
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: As a rule, Mello never panicked.  At least, that was what he thought until he watch that tape.  crossover with the Ring  Rated M for language.


_Well, I was watching the ring 2 and this just popped in my head. I wrote it in about an hour this morning so it might not be perfect. But I couldn't just not write it. Mello and Matt and the ring 2. _

_I just couldn't resist._

**THE RING**

_Summary: As a rule, Mello never panicked. At least, that was what he thought until he watch that tape._

For the first time in Mello's life, he was panicking. There was no way in hell that this was real, and yet, Rodd was dead. In the most gruesome way possible. It was too horrible to even describe. It was sickening just to look at. And Mello was the only one who knew _why_.

It was that fucking tape. Rodd had watched it a week ago last night, and when the others found him this morning…

It was horrible.

What the fuck possessed him to watch it? That was 2 days ago, right after Rodd finally told Mello what it was that made him so jumpy recently. Mello had laughed and called him a pussy. Who the hell freaks out over a video tape?

But now Rodd was dead.

And Mello knew he was next.

Matt knew something was up with his friend. Mello _never_ panicked. It was unthinkable. But it was happening. What on Earth would be so terrifying that Mello would panic? Sure Rodd had died, but that wasn't Mello. Mello never freaked out like this. Something was seriously wrong.

He had taken to following Mello around the base in secret to try and find the cause of this…fear Mello exerted. After 4 days of trailing him, Matt overheard Mello shouting in his room. Matt checked around quickly, and after confirming that they were alone, listened in on Mello's ranting.

"How the hell could a fucking tape do this? I don't want to die tomorrow! FUCK! This is just some sick joke!"

Matt pulled back in surprise. A tape? …Mello couldn't mean… Matt had seen the tape before. A few years back when he was still a Whammy's an old friend had made him a copy and forced him to watch it. Matt hadn't understood immediately what was wrong with it. Sure it was nasty, but it was just a tape. Then the phone had rang.

Seven days.

A stone had settled itself in Matt's stomach. Mello had watched the tape. And he didn't know about copying it. Matt steeled his nerves before opening the door, not giving Mello a chance to react fully before grabbing onto his friend's hand, the one that was currently unoccupied by the tape. Matt drug his friend throughout the base before stopping in the AV room.

Mello watched in silence as Matt drug him through the base. Matt had a reason, or else he wouldn't have done this. Just what was it? Couldn't Matt see that this wasn't a good time? But then…Matt was his best friend. And if Mello was going to die tomorrow, he should at least spend as much time with Matt as he could.

But why the hell were they in the AV room?

Matt finally stopped in front of the dual VCRs.

"Ok, Mello. Put the tape in and make a copy." Matt spoke in such an authoritative voice, that Mello actually blinked in shock. He hadn't known that Matt _could_ sound like that.

Then it hit him what he had said.

Mello jerked back and began cursing.

"What the fuck Matt? Why the hell would I make a copy? Do you have any idea what the fuck this is? No! Fuck you! I won't-" He was cut of as Matt actually got down on his knees. What the hell was Matt trying to do?

"Please Mello." Was Matt…begging? "Please. Just make a copy of it. I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want if you'll just do this for me. Please."

Mello was torn. Matt never begged like this. He had too much pride for something like this. It had to mean that it was important. But the tape…how could he just make a copy of it? But with a sharp glance down at his best friend on his knees, Mello knew he had no choice.

"…Fine."

Mello pressed in the tape in the top box and grabbed a blank tape from the shelves before putting it in the bottom box.

Play.

And Record.

Two minutes was all it took and then the tapes stopped.

Matt sighed in relief. Thank God. Now he just had to get rid of Mello.

"Thanks Mello. Now get out of here."

Mello stood in shock. That was it? Why the hell should he leave? Matt was really pushing his luck today if he thought that he could act like that with Mello!

"Who the hell do you-" Mello was cut off again.

"Not now Mello. You need to go talk to the men. They are still upset about Rodd. Go check on them." Mello knew that Matt was trying to get rid of him, but the question was _why_. Mello decided to play along for the moment. Matt was a stubborn bastard and would keep his mouth zipped for all eternity if he wanted. So Mello walked out the door a few feet before stopping and listening.

Matt sighed in relief. Mello left. Now. Matt didn't know how long Mello had left so he didn't want to waste time finding someone else when he was right here now. He took the copy of the tape they had just made and pressed play.

It was the same horrible images that he remembered from years ago.

Matt smiled as he watch the disgusting pictures passing by. Mello was saved. As the last image concluded, Matt heard Mello screaming.

Mello had stood by the door for a few seconds trying to decide what Matt was doing in there. Why had Mello had to leave anyway? Then he turned and peeked inside the room and his heart stopped.

Matt was watching the tape.

Mello let out a scream and ran to his friend. Why? Why had Matt watched that fucking tape! It was alright if Mello was going to die. But not Matt! Matt couldn't die!

Matt's phone started ringing and Mello flinched.

Matt looked down at his friend clutching his waist in grief. How was Matt going to explain this one? When his phone started ringing Matt gently pried himself away from Mello and grabbed for the phone. Mello grabbed his hands though before he could reach it.

"No, Matt." Mello begged him. Matt smiled sadly.

"It's alright Mello. Hearing it or not won't change the outcome. Just let me answer the phone." Mello froze at Matt's words. Matt _knew_? And he _still_ watched it? WHY?

As Mello was having his break down, Matt picked up his phone and answered.

"Seven days."

Matt let out another sigh of relief. It was the same as it had been years ago. Though much less terrifying since he already knew it was going to happen. He hung up the phone and grabbed Mello's wrists.

"Calm down Mello." He whispered in a soft voice.

Calm down? CALM DOWN? How the fuck could Matt tell him to CALM DOWN? Didn't he realize that he was going to die now? He only had seven days before he died a horrible death just like Rodd had! Oh God!

Matt could see that his friend wasn't recovering and brought his hand back, silently praying that he didn't get shot for this, and slapped Mello across the face.

The hand print on his face was very sobering. Mello finally calmed enough to hear what his friend was saying.

"Mello, you're safe now. The movie won't hurt you anymore because you made a copy of it and had some else watch it. It is the only way to save yourself. So please calm down." Matt spoke still in a soft, hopefully calming voice.

Saved? Who cared? Mello didn't care about him anymore! It was Matt that was in danger! How could Matt ever think that this was ok?

"Matt! You fucking idiot!" Mello shouted, startling Matt, "I don't care about that! You're in danger now! Don't you realize this! God Matt! You're going to die now!"

Suddenly, saying it out loud made it real for Mello. He dropped to his knees as his legs gave out from under him. Matt was going to die. Mello felt sick. He held on to his stomach, feeling his breakfast quickly rising. What was he going to do without Matt?

Matt crouched down to his friend and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mello, calm down. I won't die if I just make a copy and give it to someone else. This isn't the first time I've watched it. I survived the first time, and I'll survive this time. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

First time? Matt had seen it before? Mello looked up into his friends face before what he said fully registered. Matt was going to be ok. There were hundreds of men here that they could show the tape to. Anyone of them would do. That prick, Jason, for one would be perfect.

But that wasn't what was concerning Mello at this point. Matt was going to be fine, Mello would make sure of it even if he had to sacrifice _all _of his subordinates. No, what Mello was pissed about was that someone had made Matt watch the video tape before!

"Who the hell gave you that video the first time?" Mello shouted.

_Shit. _Matt thought, _I hadn't meant to say that. Oh well. _

"It was Rane. But it was alright because I passed it onto someone else before the seven days were up, just like I'll do this time, so don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

Mello smiled at his friend. And Matt was worried. That wasn't a safe smile. That was Mello's _I'm-gonna-hurt-something-and-enjoy-it _smile.

"Sure Matt! Don't worry about it. Now lets go find the new guy, Jason. I don't trust him so he's the perfect guy for this! Come on!" Mello said as he drug Matt down the hall.

After he made sure that Matt passed the tape on, he had a new hit to put out.

Fucking Rane.

.,…...

_There is an alternate ending to this that I will post later. But tell me what you think of this! _


End file.
